Full Metal Limericks
by Tacky76
Summary: Just bored so I wrote some limericks to do with FMA!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: - I Don't own Full Metal Alchemist. I own a Full Metal Garbage bin but decided to put all my bad limericks here instead.**

**Subject:- Am bored, have no life and so I started writing a collection of Limericks**

**Please Read and Leave a funny comment. Limericks aren't supposed to be serious after all (and it's about the furthest my poetic skills go)**

**

* * *

Limerick 1:-**

I once knew a man named Ed,

He tried hard to raise the dead.

Tried for his dead mum,

But she didn't come.

Now his arm and leg weigh like lead!

**

* * *

Limerick 2:-**

There once was a boy named Roy,

Too poor to buy any toys.

Played with some matches,

Burnt down some thatches,

Now his job lets him burn with joy.

**

* * *

Limerick 3:-**

Ed had a brother named Al,

Who loved to dress in a tea towel.

But then he grew old,

And then he was told,

"Put some pants on! It looks foul!"

**

* * *

Limerick 4:-**

Winry was always my love,

An angel from up above.

Tried to get her in bed

But she turned and then said.

"Touch me and I'll cut off your 'dove'!"

**

* * *

Limerick 5:-**

Armstrong was always 'The Man',

His muscles should have been banned.

His hair isn't there,

But just do not stare,

You'll be dead from a punch 'cos he can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: - I Don't own Full Metal Alchemist. I own a Full Metal Garbage bin but decided to put all my bad limericks here instead.**

**Subject:- Am bored, have no life and so I started writing a collection of Limericks**

**Please Read and Leave a funny comment. Limericks aren't supposed to be serious after all (and it's about the furthest my poetic skills go)**

**I'm a sick puppy - sorry guys**

**

* * *

Limerick 1:- **

Ed was dating a girl named Rose,

She didn't hang out with the hoes.

One day when she coughed,

Her top came right off.

Ed died cos he bled from his nose!

**

* * *

Limerick 2:- **

One day Al started to smoke,

Took a puff and then he choked.

His lungs were of steel,

He started to feel,

His voice go harsh and he croaked.

**

* * *

Limerick 3:- **

There once was a girl named Lust,

She had a very nice bust.

But then she met Ed,

Who killed her instead.

Now that 36 bust is dust!

**

* * *

Limerick 4:- **

There once was a boy named Envy

Who's hair was really trendy.

It was dyed in green,

With gel in between,

So it straight and not bendy.

**

* * *

Limerick 5:- **

Roy and Ed went on a walk,

They had a really strange talk.

Roy said he was gay,

Ed said that's ok.

My automail comes with a cork!

**

* * *

A/N: mwhahahaha – evil laugh. What other FMA characters can I pick on! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: - I Don't own Full Metal Alchemist. I own a Full Metal Garbage bin but decided to put all my bad limericks here instead.**

**Subject:- Am bored, have no life and so I started writing a collection of Limericks**

**Please Read and Leave a funny comment. Limericks aren't supposed to be serious after all (and it's about the furthest my poetic skills go)**

**

* * *

Limerick 1:-**

Ed searched for the Sorcerer stone,

To try and revive some bones.

But a gate popped up,

And now he's f----d.

Cos he's in our world all alone!

**

* * *

Limerick 2:-**

Ed once met a man named Greed,

He didn't know bout his needs.

Greed said "Come to bed"

Ed rather be dead.

Greeds smile made him pee instead.

**

* * *

Limerick 3:-**

Ed met a poet who liked to mime,

And wrote limericks all of the time.

"Don't write about me"

The poet was peeved.

Now Ed's gayness, all the time was rhymed.

**

* * *

Limerick 4:-**

Riza finally got sick of Roy,

She went out and bought some toys.

She played wither gun,

And some rubbery fun.

Now Roys left with no one but boys.

**

* * *

Limerick 5:-**

Envy and Krusty the clown,

Had the same hairstylist from town.

Krusty tried to sue,

Envy stole his shoes,

And then he pulled Krusty's pants down.

**

* * *

A/N: mwhahahaha – evil laugh. What other FMA characters can I pick on!**


End file.
